Любовь убийцы
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD.
1. First Meeting

**EgyptAdbydos**: This is a plot bunny that has not left me alone so I decided to write it down. I had help from Shakaka, she edit, and we role played most of what's written. So she is credit with playing and writing Natasha.

**Summary**: Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD.

Watch them as they fall in love and eventually bring a little one to the world and the ups and downs of parenthood and working with the Avengers and SHIELD.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot.

**Warnings: **Omega-verse, knotting, lemons, heat cycles, Mpreg, assassin things.

**Pairings**: Natasha (Alpha) x Clint (Omega), Tony (Alpha) x Bruce (Omega), Thor (Alpha) x Jane (Omega) and Steve (Alpha) x OC (Omega)

* * *

Clint gripped his bow tightly as he watched the red head Alpha female in front him, Natasha Romanova. Clint glanced down at his wrist where her name graced his light colored tan skin in a dark black letters.

Natasha rested her hands where she kept her guns, she took a breath and felt attracted to the sweet honey scent of an Omega, he had. Natasha raised an eyebrow, this slender build male in front was an Omega, he was very good looking, she'll given him that. Natasha scoffed when he glanced down at his arm where his soul-mate's name was.

She had long remembered the name of her soul-mate and kept in her mind but she had no interest in finding him or her. Natasha had tried her best to avoid getting caught since she found out someone was following her and now this male in front of her was stubborn and determined which was deadly combination, he finally cornered her and she was not happy, her hands twitched wanting to grip her guns.

"You've been following me for a while, haven't you Robin Hood?" she asked coolly, her thick Russian accent colouring her words as a wry smile made its way onto her face.

"I was sent after you Natasha, you caught the attention of the wrong people...they want you dead, and unfortunately my boss thought I was right for the job..." Clint said softly. "I don't want to kill you, you have talent, why not use it to do good in this life? I was once like you an assassin that only killed for money...sometimes I justed killed because it was fun...I caught the attention of the wrong crowd also, they send someone to kill me but instead he offered what I'm offering you, a choice to come with me and you can turn your life around or..." Clint trailed off.

"My name is Clint Barton, by the say not Robin Hood," Clint said after a brief silence before smirking. "Plus Robin Hood had less skill then me."

As he brushed the touchy subject of her job, she sealed off her expression coldly and gritted her teeth. He was an assassin, huh? Supposedly a good one, by his claims - then again, his words could be biased. Most likely were. At his subtle threat she couldn't help but send him a feral grin. Oh, did she love a challenge. "Robin Hood has less skill, _really?_ Show me." Natasha said and then felt some dread when she remembered his name, his name was Clint Barton, it sounded familiar.

"Alright, what do you want me to shoot?" Clint asked confidently, smirking.

Natasha reluctantly turned her gaze from Clint to glance around, eyes settling on a small hole on the side of the roof gutter above her. Shifting to the side, she turned back to Barton and signalled overhead with a smirk. "Hit the hole, Robin Hood."

Clint grinned and notched an arrow to his bow, leveled his bow and let the arrow loose and watched go into the hole perfectly like he knew it would.

Natasha smirked immediately vanished and the light in her eyes changed as she regarded Clint again, stepping back calculatingly as she watched him. With an aim like _that_, he was even more of a threat. He'd no doubt shoot her down if she tried to run, but if she got up close, how good at hand-to-hand was he?

"With an aim like that you must be lacking somewhere." Natasha stated trying to find his weakness as her eyes roamed his body as her hands went for her guns once more.

Clint looked at her with knowing expression. "Please consider what I said to you, your really talented and I know you can do some good in this world. I know your a good person deep down inside even if you don't believe it. I really don't want my boss to order a man hunt and kill you...because- trust me they can kill you no matter how talented you are." Clint said as he watched Natasha going for her guns. "Please don't make me be the one to choose between getting you killed or not... I really don't want to do that." Clint clenched his bow tightly as he watched her closely and he moved his right arm, his sleeve moving up, making the dark letters visible.

Natasha hesitated at his words, at the promises, she would not fall for his lies. "Then shoot me," she snarled as her right hand whipped out her gun and pointed it straight at his head, a challenge in her eyes. Her finger itched toward the trigger - she could shoot him. She knew she could from this distance, and the bullet would land _right_ where she wanted it, but the dark letters on his arm caught her attention and she froze. They shouldn't be that dark, not unless he was near his soul mate.

Reluctantly, and without conscious thought, Natasha's eyes darted to her own wrist to read the name. "Clint...Barton..." she read softly, eyes widening in disbelief as she looked up at Clint. "_No_." Her nostrils flared in fury. "They sent _you_ out to kill me?" She released a short laugh, the high sound pitching on hysteria as she shook her head. "_Classic_."

"I didn't come to kill you, I knew from the moment that my boss said your name...I knew who you were! I begged to be sent because I was hoping I can convince you to come with me and to...to just _please_ come with me?" Clint asked watching her with concern trying to keep his Omega instincts from coming forth and going over to her to rub his he'd underneath her chin in submission.

"You didn't come to kill me!" Natasha said in a hysteria tone mix with anger. "Are you listening to yourself." She growled out harshly. "Why?! Because of this," Natasha held out her right wrist angrily.

Clint flinched and his scent shifted into releasing the hurt he felt into it, Natasha could smell it and had to squash down her Alpha instincts crying angrily at her for hurting her Omega. Natasha frozen when that thought crossed her mind..._her Omega_?

"Natasha...I'm not going to kill you...but if you want to kill me, you can go ahead and do it." Clint said softly, he let his posture relax and it fall into a submission position.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions at his words and his submissive pose and something animalistic and dominant rose inside of her. Her nostrils flared again in rage and her grip on her gun tightened reflexively as she trembled and felt the unfamiliar burning at the backs of her eyes. She hadn't cried for years, she was _not_ going to start now.

Clint watched her feeling concern and worry for her. "I want to protect you from who ever my boss will send to kill you." Clint said as he looked at Natasha. "_I don't want you dead_." Clint whispered quietly.

Natasha snapped her head and glared at him furiously causing Clint flinch back and Natasha felt even more angry at herself for it...for how it made her feel. "Don't say you want to protect me, _don't you dare_. You know nothing about me, and this?" She lowered her gun and revealed the letters of his name dark against the pale skin of her wrist. "This is some weird voodoo bullshit!"

"Actually it's what kept me alive, I always wanted to meet you, I never picture a happily ever after. I'm not a child or stupid. And I know more then you know, your lost, you feel guilty, you want a way out but you've been hurt and deceived so many times you trust nobody...and sometimes that hurt and distrust is so deep you don't even trust yourself." Clint said softly with some raw hurt coloring his voice, which made Natasha feel the urge to comfort him but she squash the feeling down. "I know because I've been there and I want to help. I-I truly do." Clint said honestly as he simply let his posture become more submissive.

"You don't know anything about me!" Natasha gasped, hating how her voice trembled slightly as his words struck home. He was right. He was so right, it terrified her. She tensed up as her emotions ran rampant, until she gave a small cry in despair and dropped her gun to the ground, fisting her hands in her hair and sucking in deep breaths as she warred with herself. She would never fall apart like this in front of an enemy.

_But he isn't an enemy, is he?_ a new part of her mind whispered, making her screw her eyes shut as the tears threatened to fall. _I don't know_. And she hated it.

"Natasha, I can leave if you want me to?" Clint said softly as he walked over to her.

Natasha began shaking her head, something in his words sparking her to refuse. She wasn't sure what it was, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, and then she was speaking, "I've just...I'm...What's happening to me?" she demanded sharply, almost hysterically. "Where's my-my control?" Control was one of the major components of her life she relied on, and it was one that could be so easily ripped from her. Like now.

_Stupid choice_. _Stupid_. she chastised herself mentally. _Get yourself together, Natasha!_

Clint waited for her to gain control of her emotions, he could only wonder what she must be feeling. "Natasha...I know it's that the time but want to retire for the night and sleep and think things through?" Clint asked.

Once her mind cleared, Natasha realised her pathetic position and the pathetic tears she shed and wiped her face angrily before straightened up quickly, snatching up her gun but flicking on the safety. She regarded Clint carefully before shoving her gun back into its holster - she'd literally just had a breakdown in front of him; if he'd wanted to kill her, then was the time, but he hadn't. Maybe he wasn't lying, but she would still be wary.

She turned her eyes to their surroundings before asking cautiously, "Do you have someplace in mind?"

Clint nodded standing up and picking up his bow as he walked slowly to the doorway. "I do, my hotel room, it's got two beds in different rooms and we can sleep and think about... Well let's just go." Clint said as he walked out and looked up at the sky silently searching for any sign of danger.

Natasha followed him cautiously, her movements silent as she refused to speak while they walked. Her sharp eyes took in everything of their surroundings, sensing for danger, calculating possible escapes, even spying potential weapons. She stepped gracefully through the door of the hotel and eyed her whereabouts nervously, remembering the path that led her here if she ever need to run. Unsurely, she turned to Clint, not knowing what rooms were his.

Clint flashed her a smile as walked across the lobby to the elevator and pressed the button and looked over at Natasha as she followed his wearily inside the elevator. Clint noticed her tense up and didn't relax on the way up, Clint let his body language stay in a submission position. Once they got out of the elevator, Clint walked up room 312 and opened the door and leaving it open as he stepped inside, he turned around to face Natasha once he was in the small living room of the hotel room. "The door on the right has a fire escape as for the door on the left, it has a balcony. You can choose which room you want, I'm going to make some dinner.. Do you have any favorites?" Clint asked curiously as he walked to his duffle bag on the chair and pulled a case and put his bow back inside closing the case and then took off his quiver down. Clint began to take off his vest and took out his knives and put them in the bag as he walked to the kitchen.

She watched him unarm before her and relaxed imperceptibly - it was slow and subtle, but she felt it. She kept wary eyes on him as he moved into the kitchen and considered his question silently: did she have a favorite? She didn't know. "No." she answered softly instead, before moving to the room on the right and peeking in. She stepped to the window and considered the fire escape - it was sturdy enough that she wouldn't have any trouble clinging to it, but they were high up and she wasn't sure if her strength could surpass Barton's, or anyone else that came for them for that matter. Stepping out of the room, she made her way into the left, carefully considering the balcony. It had no escape down the outside of the building, which meant it also had no way for potential threats from the outside to come in, but she could be easily cornered in the room.

Taking this into consideration, she returned to the first room and watched Clint before speaking, "I'll take the room with the fire escape." Her voice was soft and unashamed - she'd always been one for saving her own skin first. It was expected as an assassin, though her heart twist on itself for even thinking about leaving her Omega to fend on himself and getting killed. Natasha shook her head and frown at herself feeling frustrated at herself for all this emotions.

Clint nodded as he turned to her and smiled. "Sure, and does fried fish and salad sound okay?" Clint asked as he moved about the kitchen.

Clint pulled out pans and bowls as well as fish the he got a few days ago before he went after Natasha. Clint also pulled all the herbs he was going to need for the fried fish.

"Yeah," Natasha answered quietly as she stood unsurely near the kitchen, watching Clint closely for any signs of slipping a drug or poison or something into her food. Her distrust for anyone ran deep, even if it included her soul mate.

Clint seemed at peace preparing and cooking the food, it was one of the things he was grateful at the nuns for, that they made him learn to cook because as an Omega it's what he's supposed to do. "It's a recipe I learn from the orphanage I stay in as a kid, it was for Omegas and the nuns were so old fashion it was funny," Clint said as he put the fish into the oil and looked at Natasha with a gentle smile. "They used to tell me, it's an Omega's duty to learn all the tricks for the house and cleaning, child rearing also. I used to hate it and run away to the attic just to get away but that usual lead to a spanking and no supper. I'm kind of glad now that Sister Teresa made me learn."

Clint finished the story as he placed the fried fish into two plates and placed it on the table along with the salad and sliver wear. "I hope it's to your liking." Clint said as he decided to cut the fish on his plate and took a bite.

Natasha listened quietly to the story, stunned. The way she'd been raised, as an Alpha, it was so different. She was taught to be independent, demanding, controlling, headstrong, protective - she had never been around someone so...so submissive. It put her on edge and had her at ease at the same time - it was disorientating, but she kept her expression calm and took a seat. She dished herself some salad and sliced off a piece of fish, warily chewing. Her brows shot up in surprise at the delightful taste and she nodded, finding herself complimenting him without realising, "It is good."

Clint gave her a shy smile as he kept eating. "Just wait until you try the strawberry short cake I made for desert. Another thing I learn to make at the orphanage before...well before I had to run away." Clint said as he finished eating.

Natasha glanced at him, curiosity peaking as he mentioned running away before she dropped her eyes back to her food and ate in silence. If she asked a question, he'd most likely ask one back, and she wasn't comfortable enough yet to shed light on her past. Finishing the meal, she leaned back with a sigh, idly spinning the knife about her fingers on the plate. She wasn't sure what to do now - she was curious, but that would start a conversation and there was no telling where it could go.

Clint stood up and went into the kitchen bring out some plated with a peice of cake and set one plate close to Natasha before sitting down himself. Clint decided that he should open up to Natasha first and maybe in the furture she will also.

"I ran away during my first heat, it turn out one of the Alphas there would use his domanice over the Omega nuns and make them prepare you for him...when you got your first heat and he would..." Cliny swallowed. "He would use you, saying he was helping us learn to pleasure an Alpha, I ran off because I disobeyed him and when he tried to hit me to put me in my place as he said. I fought back and eventually I killed him." Clint took a sip of the milk in front of him.

"I knew I couldn't stay so I left and joined the circus...that turn out to be a bad idea once I was thirteen." Clint muttered bitterly as he took a bit fron the cake.

Natasha reached out and picked up the spoon, extracting a piece of the cake and eating silently as Clint spoke. She kept her eyes on his face, her expression relatively calm, but her hand fisted around the spoon at the revelation of his abusive past, and she grit her teeth as she looked down. "Sick bastard..." she muttered under her breath, before expelling a quiet sigh and looking up again, lifting a brow. In the circus? "You obviously didn't like it," she observed quietly.

Clint gave a smile. " I actually love it, I enjoy perform thirty feet in the air, I learn to perfect my archery skill." Clint said. "The ring master found me very likable. Even though he had his own Omega, he wanted me once I was thirteen, he almost raped me and I killed him. Then the others wanted to kill me and I killed them, after that I was found by an assassin and he trained me, after I learned to be a cold hearted killer I joined a Mafia as a hit for hire though my urge to kill was strong so I started killing outside my paid work and that's when I got on SHIELD's radar like you." Clint finished.

She sat quietly and listened to his every word, finding nothing but truth in his eyes and voice. She shuddered and tensed as another part of his brutal past was brought up, before her calm expression distorted and she looked away, muttering, "I don't kill outside my paid work. I only work for one Boss, one group."

"I know, but SHIELD thinks your dangerous and you are and they either want you doing something good or ...dead. That's what they wanted with me, I choose to do some good." Clint said. "Though it's kind of hard to be an Omega with so many Alphas, specially when they find out that you have done anything sexual in your whole life, but they learn quickly that I can kick their ass." Clint said with a smirk.

Natasha set her jaw, eyes glaring. "So that's it, huh? Work for you or die?" She slammed the spoon down against the bowl that she'd previously eaten from and grit her teeth, leaning forward as she held his eyes, demanding. "You won't kill me, but if I run the others will. Are they as talented as you, Barton? Would they be able to find me and stay hot on my tail, or are you one of a kind? Because I'm not so sure I want to trust your word of SHIELD being 'good' when I can't even trust my own _Boss_." She tensed as she thought back on his words and the mention of 'so many Alphas'. She'd never been good around other Alphas - she'd always clashed with them.

Clint shrugged. "They might leave you alone just keep an eye on you to make sure you don't try to take over the world." Clint says before he looked around and then at Natasha. "Mainly this mission was to find you try to get you to join but I'm going to tell you another reason why SHIELD wanted to find you, there's a crazy assassin going around, he doesn't kill you but he injects you with something, it makes you burn and itch for a while at first it seems like nothing is wrong but then you started noticing the difference. He changes your chemistry and he tries to implant something into you so you'll be his enslave puppet. He wants you, according our sources. He wants you to be exactly that, trust me when I say that guy is crazy." Clint said as he rubbed his arm when he had been inject.

"Your free to leave whenever, just be careful, your good, great even but a crazy person is always stronger, unpredictable and never acts logical." Clint said.

Natasha considered his words and then her eyes darted down to his arm as he rubbed it. She leaned back in her chair and lifted her eyes to his face again, voice wary as she asked, "You met him. Did he inject you?" There was an underlying meaning, another question: _Are you still compromised? Are you making up this stuff about working for SHIELD?_ Her uneasiness grew again, her slight trust of him began slipping.

"He injected me but he never got far enough to compromise me...SHIELD saved me before that. But I know that it changes your chemistry because my eye sight used to me good but now I can see everything so much better from far away then up close." Clint said honestly. "It suppose to affect people differently...who knows how it'll affect you, so be very careful."

So that's why you shoot so well, partly because of your superior eyesight?" Natasha concluded softly before moving her eyes about the room, relaxing upon hearing the desired answer. Her eyes landed on a label at the door, the smaller writing to far for her to be able to read. She gestured to it with a nod of her head before looking back at Clint, "Can you read that?"

Clint nodded. "It's says if doing personal business please place the "do not disturb' sign out on the door knob." Clint said with a grin.


	2. On Their Way To SHIELD

**EgyptAdbydos**: This is a plot bunny that has not left me alone so I decided to write it down. I had help from Shakaka, she edit, and we role played most of what's written. So she is credit with playing and writing Natasha.

**Summary**: Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD.

Watch them as they fall in love and eventually bring a little one to the world and the ups and downs of parenthood and working with the Avengers and SHIELD.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot.

**Warnings: **Omega-verse, knotting, lemons, heat cycles, Mpreg, assassin things.

**Pairings**: Natasha (Alpha) x Clint (Omega), Tony (Alpha) x Bruce (Omega), Thor (Alpha) x Jane (Omega) and Steve (Alpha) x OC (Omega)

* * *

Natasha arched an amused brow and then snorted before standing. She was going to find out herself if he could read that or not. Walking over to the sign, she read over the small text and shook her head in wonder, turning around to face Clint.  
"That's...not normal." she frowned.

"I know and I can only say I'm lucky that's all it change. I had to stay in medical for a week, mostly because I had to let a heat happen to make sure I was fine." Clint admitted honestly.

Natasha looked away at the mention of a 'heat', frowning lightly. She'd never really been taught about Omega heats, had never cared to know because she'd never planned on running into her soul mate. But the word made her edgy. "What's..." she broke off and cleared her throat, focussing on a spot on the wall, not looking at Clint. "What's meant to happen when you have a heat?" She instantly regretted asking the question, because it embarrassingly expressed just how little she knew.

Clint didn't mind just flushed slightly. "I feel hot, like I have fever, I feel cramps and I start to produce pharamones to show Alphas I'm ready to mate and well... breed, I guess is the best term to say. It makes me really horny to a point I can't focus on anything but having an Alpha mount me... But that's like really into the heat, when it first starts I have control over myself to get away and spend it somewhere alone." Clint said honestly as he flushed deeper shade if pink.

Natasha's eyes widened as she stared at the wall, before clearing her throat awkwardly and turning her gaze to Clint. She shifted uneasily by the door before pulling herself up for the action - she shouldn't show anyone how nervous she was. "Oh..." was all she muttered, before turning her eyes to scan the room. "How long until SHIELD realises you didn't kill me?"

Clint shrugged. "I don't know, all I know is that I'm going to enjoy seeing Fury, grit his teeth, yell and glare at me with his one eye. I'm just going to watch him lecture me with a smirk or at least pretend I'm sorry. " Clint said as stood up to stretched. "He'll then probably want talk to you."

Natasha tensed before slowly making her way back to the table and standing quietly by her chair, watching him. "Fury? Who's that, your Boss?" Then her lips quirked in a wry smile, "Fury has a fury, huh?"

"Fury is the Director of SHIELD, he's kind of an asshole but he'll do his best to protect you and stuff." Clint said. "But his not my boss, he's just my...I really don't know you hardly get an order from Director himself, your handler is usually the one who gives you missions and stuff." Clint said picked up the plates and took them to the sink.

Natasha arched a brow in amusement at Clint's casual insult of Fury before tilting her head in interest at the mention of a 'handler'. "So your 'handler' is more your boss, and the Director's just the big-Boss?"

"Yup, he's a good person too and a friend when we're not on the job." Clint said as he turned to face Natasha from where he was by the sink. "Should we retire for the night? I'm sure my handler will either call me tomorrow or find me at this hotel." Clint said.

Natasha nodded quietly and then stiffened. "Find you? So soon?" Her eyes moved about as she stepped to the nearest window and peeked outside through the blinds, eyes scanning the streets. "What does he look like?"

"He's got shirt brown hair, medium build, wears suits and looks all stoic and boring. You'd be amaze how fast SHIELD'a planes are." Clint said as he went to his duffle bag and picked up moving to the bedroom that had the balcony. "He's very nice though once you get to know him, goodnight." Clint said as he went though the door and closed until it was just a little open.

Natasha remained silent as Clint stepped into his room, but she didn't hear the click of the door shutting. She didn't turn around, instead continuing to observe the streets and skies, wrapping her arms around herself uneasily as she leaned her shoulder against the wall and thought. She could run - she knew she could - but did she really want to? She'd just have to hide for the rest of her life, and Clint had said SHIELD was 'good' and they'd allow her to 'do good'. She sure needed it, with all the red on her ledger.

Sighing softly, she pushed away from the wall and moved silently into her room, quietly closing the door the whole way and sitting uneasily on the edge of the bed. How could she sleep now when she had no idea what she wanted to do, and what awaited her out there?

Clint silently changed into his pajamas, which was a purple night gown and got into under covers and laid his head down on a pillow before looking at the ceiling, he wondered if Natasha was going be there in the morning. Clint gave a soft smile as he closed his eyes and let his mind drift and before long he was asleep.

Clint dreamed a very funny dream there was a lot of snow and blood, it made him twitched and turn around in his bed.

Natasha looked up at the roof, hearing Clint toss and turn in his bed, she squash down the Alpha instinct telling her to go and check on him, make sure that he's okay. Natasha gave a sigh, she never thought that meeting her soul-mate and Omega would make her unable to decided what she wanted to do and unable to leave him.

Clint woke up early the next morning and got up making his way to the kitchen to cook breakfast, he completely forgot about his slightly loose night gown he wore as pajamas. Clint hummed as he made pancakes and some bacon.

Eventually, Natasha had fallen into a very light sleep and jerked away as she heard movement in the kitchen. Sitting up quickly on the bed - which she'd slept on top of not under the covers, and hadn't changed out of her tight black suit - she cracked open the bedroom door and stared at Clint's attire, snorting softly in amusement. When the smells of cooking reached her nose, she slipped out into the room and took a silent seat at the kitchen counter, watching Clint in interest.

Clint finished making breakfast and turned around, smiling slightly at Natasha. He placed the plate in front of her. "My handler, Agent Coulson is picking me or...us, up in one hour, if you decided to come with us, that is." Clint said as he poured some syrup and passed it to Natasha before starting to eat.

Natasha quietly poured the syrup before eating, and after her third mouthful replied with a quiet, "I'll come with you." Then she sent him a guarded look, "Will I have immediate enemies at SHIELD?" She turned back her plate, muttering, "I'm sure a fair few of you know what I am."

"Distrust and weariness at first but that's expect, and if someone gives you a hard time, you can kick their asses in the training room and no one will say anything...though I think Fury and Coulson might have a word to the both of us for this," Clint said showing his right wrist with Natasha's name engraved. "Don't worry all the yelling will be in me for not telling them." Clint said with a smirk. "Fury likes to do that to me."

Natasha smirked quietly and then sighed, glancing her name on Clint's arm and feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She looked up to his face once she'd finished her last mouthful, shaking her head. "This Fury sounds like a hothead, and you say he's good at his job?" she asked doubtfully.

Oh, you have no idea. Clint thought but gave Natasha a smirk.

"He is, despite his hot temper."Clint said as he finished eating and washed the plates. "I need to get ready, we leave in fifteen minutes, Agent Coulson will be waiting in the lobby." Clint said as he made his way to the room he choose. Once he was dressed, he picked up his duffle bag and the case with his bow before opening the hotel room's door, made his way to the elevator waiting until Natasha got in and pressed the lobby level where Agent Coulson was.

"I hope you know how much trouble you got yourself in Clint." Coulson said looking at Clint sternly.

Clint grinned and shrugged. "I'm not too concern, Coulson."

Natasha followed Clint into the lobby and immediately drew her eyes to the rather stoic figure waiting for them. True to Clint's description, he wore a rather pricey suit and serious expression, looking to her like he could be a mob boss just as much as the new CEO of some high-ranking company. She stood at Clint's side and watched quietly as they interacted, finding Clint's casualness both charming and irritating.

Coulson sighed and looked over at the red hair Alpha female next to Clint and turned his heel and started walking to a car parked outside. "You'll be the death of me one day, Barton and when that happens I'm going to hunt you for the rest of your life."

Clint smirked and pulled a door open from the back seats. "I'm honor Coulson, I really am." Clint said cheekily.

Coulson sighed and looked over at Natasha. "Hello, I'm Agent Coulson, I'm sure you know already. I'll just like to say, that Clint is very irritating but try not to kill him." Coulson said as he looked at Clint with a stern look again to which Clint grinned.

Natasha couldn't help but smile slightly at their humorous interaction, before turning her eyes to Coulson and nodding her head quietly. "I'll try not to, Agent Coulson," she said softly, lifting an amused brow at Clint as the car began to move. Then she turned her eyes to outside, watching the streets fly by. "So, are we going to the SHIELD base?"

"Yes, where we'll meet Director Fury, and where he'll lecture Barton." Coulson said as he drove to the jet that belong to SHIELD. "We're here."

Clint opened the door and grabbed his bags before walking over to the jet along side Coulson, looking over his shoulder to see Natasha following them.


End file.
